stargatefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jessica Steen
| lieu de naissance = Toronto, Ontario, | nationalité = Canadienne | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession = Actrice | films notables = | séries notables = | rôles notables = | conjoint = | enfant = | site web = jessicasteen.com | imdb = 0824763 | récompense = Best Actess Gemini Award pour Small Gifts | film = | acteur = | scénariste = | réalisateur = | producteur = | fonction = | série 1 = 1 | acteur 1 = M | scénariste 1 = | réalisateur 1 = | producteur 1 = | fonction 1 = | série 2 = | acteur 2 = | scénariste 2 = | réalisateur 2 = | producteur 2 = | fonction 2 = | série 3 = | acteur 3 = | scénariste 3 = | réalisateur 3 = | producteur 3 = | fonction 3 = | rôles = Dr. Elizabeth Weir | doublage = }} Jessica Steen (née le ) est une actrice canadienne de cinéma et de télévision. Elle a joué notamment dans , , , et . Biographie Vie personnelle Jessica Steen est née à Toronto, Ontario, fille de Joanna Noyes, actrice, et de Jan Steen, réalisateur et acteur. En plus de sa carrière dans le monde du divertissement, Steen soutient les associations de défense des droits environnementaux et des animaux. Elle soutient notamment David Suzuki, la The World Society for the Protection of Animals et le Western Canadian Wilderness Committee. Steen est une scaphandrière certifiée. Elle est aussi douée dans plusieurs disciplines du cirque, comme marcher sur des échasses, jongler avec le feu et mangeur de feu. Carrière À l'âge de 8 ans, Steen a joué son premier rôle dans une série de télévision canadienne pour les enfants, The Sunrunners, avec sa mère. Dans le film TV de 1986 Young Again, elle joua le rôle de Tracy Gordon, la fille d'un personnage joué par Lindsay Wagner (Super Jaimie), qui était une idole d'enfance de Steen. en 1987, elle fut la seule actrice régulière de la série en syndication Capitaine Power et les soldats du futur (Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future) qui a duré un an. Pour sa performance dans l'épisode Le procès (Judgment), elle fut nominée pour les Gemini Award dans la catégorie «Best Performance by a Lead Actress in a Continuing Dramatic Role» (Meilleure performance par une actrice principale dans un role dramatique continu) en 1988. Alors qu'elle était à Toronto, elle engrangea des rôles dans les séries canadiennes et les films réalisés pour la télévision américaine, quand elle élût domicile à New York. Six semaines après son arrivée, elle fut choisie pour remplacer une actrice qui se trouvait en congé maternité dans le soap opéra Amoureusement vôtre (Loving). Le portait de Patricia Alden Sowolsky Hartman McKenzie dressé par Jessica attira l'attention du département distribution de ABC et lui permit d'être engagée dans la série Homefront. Situé dans un petit quartier de banlieue de Cleveland immédiatement après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Homefront fut acclamé par la critique pour son scénario, l'ensemble de la distribution et, ses vues historiques. Le personnage de Steen, Linda Metcalf, personnifia les changements et les tensions grandissantes dans l'Amérique d'après-guerre. Le dernier fiancé de Metclaf la quitte pour une femme de la guerre européenne et elle perd son travail stable dans l'usine pour un militaire sur le retour ; elle devient alors gérante d'agence matrimoniale et une écrivain active, à un temps où les femmes étaient découragées de travailler en dehors de la maison. Au plus grand désespoir des fans, la série n'a duré que deux saisons. En 1994, elle devint bien connue au travers de son personnage du Dr. Julia Heller, une doctoresse génétiquement avancée, dans la série de science-fiction de NBC, Earth 2. Bien que la série a été annulée en 1995, l'intérêt apporté par la série permit à Steen de faire des apparitions en tant qu'invité dans d'autres séries, comme Au-delà du réel (The Outer Limits), Urgences (ER), Murder One, Le caméléon (The Pretender), The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés (The Practice), Un tandem de choc (Due South) et Les Anges du bonheur (Touched by an Angel). La même année, Steen remporta le Gemini Award de la Meilleure Actrice (Best Actress), la version canadienne des Emmy Awards, pour son interprétation de Nora dans le film TV Small Gifts, jusqu'à maintenant son rôle favori. En 1997, Jessica fut engagée pour jouer l'avocate Elizabeth Gardner dans le film Trial & Error, se retrouvant avec Jeff Daniels et Michaels Richards, à qui elle donna son premier baiser sous l'œil des caméras. Elle se prépara pour le rôle avec l'aide d'un ami qui suivait l'école de loi et en regardant le réquisitoire de Marcia Clark durant le procès O.J Simpson. Son interprétation d'une avocate d'une petite ville sans y mettre de clichés fut l'objet d'une revue enthousiaste de la part de Roger Ebert sur sa série syndiquée. Ce fut la seconde fois que Jessica impressionna la critique de renom : il l'a couverte de louange dans Sing (1989). Le producteur Jerry Bruckheimer la recommanda pour le rôle de la pilote de la navette spatiale dans Armageddon (1998) parce qu'il se rappelait de son interprétation du Caporal Jennifer «Pilot» Chase dans Capitaine Power et les soldats du futur (Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future). Jessica joua le rôle du Dr. Elizabeth Weir dans l'épisode en deux parties de Stargate SG-1, La cité perdue. Elle a aussi joué des rôles principaux dans Slapshot 2 - Breaking The Ice et les films TV Disney Smart House et Principal Takes A Holiday. Jessica joua le rôle de Myra Teal dans un épisode de Monk en 2002 : «''Monk et le braqueur milliardaire''» (Mr. Monk and the Billionaire Mugger). Steen joua un personnage récurrent dans la série policière de CBS NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (NCIS), celui de l'agent spécial Paula Cassidy, de 2004 à 2007. Vers l'automne 2007, elle atterrit dans des rôles dans plusieurs épisodes dans deux séries canadienne : jPod et Heartland, tous deux basés sur des livres populaires éponymes. En 2009, Steen apparut dans un rôle pendant six épisode, jouant avec brio Julianna «Jules» Callaghan, dans la série policière canadienne Flashpoint, qui est aussi diffusée sur CBS aux USA. Actuellement (en ), tourne la troisième saison de Heartland dans laquelle elle joue le rôle de Lisa Stillman, la petite amie pleine de vie du patriarche de la série, Jack Barlett. Implication dans l'univers Stargate Actrice * Dr. Elizabeth Weir dans Stargate SG-1 ** ** Filmographie Cinéma |} Télévision : téléfilms |} Télévision : Séries |} Notes * Steen fut remplacée par Torri Higginson après la Saison Sept. Interrogée sur cette décision, Steen répondit sur son site web avec la citation suivante : Liens externes * * * Références en: